


Best

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You get hurt and need a little TLC from someone reluctant to give it.





	Best

You hunched over at the waist, breathing hard.

“C’mon, let’s go again,” Natasha said, unfussed by the training session.

“Are you kidding me? My lungs are on fire Nat! No more!” you replied, still breathing heavily.

“One more! Let’s go!” she barked.

“Fine, fine,” you relented, getting into a starting stance.

Natasha made the first move, swinging out her arm in an attempt to knock you down but you quickly dodged it. You reciprocated with a similar move that she easily avoided. You kicked your leg up high, aiming to hit her in the side but Nat quickly ducked down and slid between your legs. Before you could turn to face her, she swept your legs out from under you, landing on your front and knocking the wind out of you. Your leg hadn’t properly come down from your attempted kick at Natasha, causing your knee to ram into your stomach.

“That is…” You took a deep breath. “Gonna leave a mark. I’m out now.”

“Yeah… that one might have been a little rough,” she said, getting you to your feet. “Do you want help getting back to your room?”

“No, I’m okay. Go choose your next victim,” you said, waving her off.

As you walked out of the gym, you heard her chatting with Sam, trying to convince him to be her next opponent.

Exiting the elevator, you walked to the sink to run a cloth under hot water to ease the ache where your knee had hit your stomach before thinking of a better idea- Bucky Barnes.

During his time at the compound, the two of you had grown pretty close. You always abided by his boundaries, keeping your distance when he felt he needed space. But you were also there to hold him close when he needed comfort. He told you how he was feeling and shared his bad days with you, along with celebrating the little victories of his recovery. The one thing Bucky wouldn’t share with you was his arm, particularly the left one. It didn’t take long for you to notice it. Whenever the two of you were walking, he kept you on his right side. If you sat next to him on the couch on his left, he would leave for some made up reason but eventually come back and keep you next to his right arm. He never reached out to you with his left arm, even if it made things inconvenient. The reason why was clear: he was afraid to hurt you, to lose control around you and have something terrible happened. You always wanted to reassure him, but you never knew how to bring it up.

You walked up to his room and let yourself in, something he had always welcomed you to do. He briefly looked up from his book when you entered the room, before turning back to the pages. You took the time to admire his appearance. For a man who had experienced such ugly things, he was simply stunning. Chocolate brown hair laying loose, dusting his shoulders, bright blue-gray eyes that you could stare at forever. Today he was wearing a white tank top, paired with light grey sweats; his ankles crossed at the foot of the bed.

“Buckyyyyyy?” you said, putting on your saddest puppy dog eyes, even though he wasn’t looking at you.

“Yessssssss?” he replied.

“Natasha hurt meee.”

“What?!” he said, looking up instantly.

“We were sparring, and she knocked me down, and I fell, and I knocked my knee into my gut, and everything hurts and, please help me,” you rambled.

“Okay, lay down,” he said, getting up from his bed. “I’ll grab you a hot cloth or something.”

“Actually I was thinking…” you started.

“Yes?” he prompted.

“That you could help me. You’re so warm and your left arm, in particular, gets mighty warm.”

“That’s a bad idea doll.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“No, I really don’t Buck. What is it? You think you’ll hurt me? Because news flash, I’ve only ever seen you use that arm for good Bucky. For helping people. And you know what I think? I think you’re scared and I get it, Buck. But I trust you. And more than that, you should trust yourself. I know it’s hard. But you are such a good man Bucky Barnes. You’re the best man I know truth be told. Please, Bucky. Trust me. Trust yourself.”

In two broad steps, Bucky was in front of you, cupping your face in his hands. He searched your eyes for a sign he should stop, and finding nothing but eagerness, he leaned in and gently placed his lips on yours. He pulled back after a moment only for you to push yourself back up to him, wrapping your arms around him. When you finally pulled away, you stared at each other for a moment, just catching your breath. Bucky was the first one to speak.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile Doll. I just… I was worried. Worried that you were just being a good person by being my friend. Worried that you wouldn’t want a metal arm in your bed at night.”

“I mean… please don’t just put your arm in my bed. That’s creepy as hell Barnes,” you teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes with a small smile before answering.

“You know exactly what I mean Doll.”

“I do know what you mean. But I also know that I really need you and your arm and a cheesy movie to heal my wounds.”

“Deal, I’ll grab snacks and be right back.”

True to his word, Bucky returned quickly, placing a bottle of water and your favorite snack on the table close to his bed. When Bucky slid into the bed next to you, he again kept you on his right side.

“Bucky, I thought we established--”

“Hush for a second would ya?”

Wrapping his right arm around your shoulders, he tucked you into his side securely before wiggling his metal hand up your shirt and placing it firmly on your stomach.

“Better?” he asked.

“Best.”


End file.
